


最后的战役

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: “战争结束了。大英雄。”罗伊醒来的时候，休斯正守在他的行军床旁边看报纸。
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	最后的战役

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在伊修瓦尔战场上的故事，有大总统出场。私设了罗伊战争英雄称号的由来。

+++

罗伊所在的战区差不多休整了一周，后勤和纪律都没什么问题。在这片荒芜的沙漠之中，说实话也出不了什么纪律问题。他们这一周以来的活动只剩下追踪抓捕叛军残党，几乎看不到大股的敌人。那天，罗伊被通讯兵叫走。他隐约预感到，是时候了。总部那边追查到了叛军最后的大本营，在沙漠深处的石灰岩山体内部，是一片神秘而古老的天然洞穴网络。在伊修瓦尔的古籍中出现过的神居之地，竟然真实存在于这片土地上，也成为了他们一族最后的庇护之地。然而活生生的人不可能只靠信仰活着，一些物资交换，间谍活动，亚美斯多里斯的军方终于掌握了山体入口的方位。

“大总统的口信，要求焰之炼金术师明日午前到达A13战区报到。”

“收到。”他严肃地敬了军礼。尽管在长时间行军作战之后，这方面的礼仪早不再是高优先级的事情。

“行了，你还有几个小时可以休息，就别整这么多虚的了。”休斯拍了拍他僵直的肩膀。

“你才是什么时候干起了通讯兵？”罗伊摆了摆手回应，“大总统口信……我猜你升衔了？”

“少佐。”休斯说，“半个月前的冲突战死了不少人。在医疗队醒过来发现比我官大的死得差不多了。”

“哈。”罗伊干巴巴地说。他已经不再费心于打听死的都是哪些人。总会知道的。“困兽之斗。”

“大总统亲自去医疗队探望，”休斯继续说，“然后我就被收编进直属部队了。”

“你做了什么？我也想知道。”罗伊问道，“有这么好的事？”

“我问他战争什么时候会结束。”

罗伊从补给箱里找了两瓶啤酒。虽然没有冰，但也比没有好。

“真有你的。”他说。“没被当逃兵算你好运。”

“大总统——布拉德雷说，过不了多久。而且他说会确保我亲眼见证那一天。”

他们静静拿起瓶子碰杯，就着瓶口沾染的沙土干了一大口。

“我会跟你一起去报到……如果我没猜错。明天就是最后的围剿。”休斯放下瓶子，里面温热的液体已经少了一半。

“别担心。”罗伊将自己的瓶子再次碰过去，仰头灌下去另外一半。“我们都死不了。尤其是在这时候。”

“你太乐观了。”

“我有预感。神也好，别的什么也好……”罗伊严肃地看着他，“不会让我死在这里。而你既然说好了要陪我向上爬，你也不能死在这里。”

狭小的帐篷里爆出两声粗粝的大笑。玻璃瓶摔倒在桌上，谁也没去扶起。

“罗伊，”休斯蹲坐在地上，向后靠着补给箱，一只手伸出来，指着他笑道，“你这种气势倒是不错。要是我还能被你骗到就好了。”

“很有用不是吗？”罗伊也笑着说。他翻了翻，还剩最后一瓶啤酒，于是也拿出来。“我在练习记住所有下属的名字。还有他们家人的状况，如果我能知道的话。你手上的酒，庆功宴的时候自费忽悠采购单位弄来的。两分钟就被抢光了，这是专门给你留的。”

“荣幸之至。”休斯说完，从侧边偷走了罗伊用军刀开盖到一半的瓶子。

“嘿！”

“不是给我留的吗？”

罗伊翻了个白眼。“你已经喝完了。这瓶是我的。”

“我不嫌弃。”休斯说着喝下去半瓶，还故意恶心他一样舔了一口瓶口。

在士官学校的时候罗伊一直是有点轻微洁癖的那个，尤其是对个人物品边界感明显。

“你塔玛……”罗伊扑过去，使出拿手的格斗技巧把对方下半身压制，右手够着抓住了休斯举高的酒瓶。僵持了一会，休斯率先松手，罗伊夺回酒瓶喝完还没撒出去的最后一小半。然后泄愤一般把玻璃瓶丢了出去。

“别闹了，滚去休息。少佐。”罗伊叹了口气说。“明早大约五点开始赶路。”

没想到的是，对方突然用双手抱住了他的肩膀。

“让我呆一会。一会就好。”休斯将脸埋在他肩上，即使眼镜已经被挤得有点变形。

“……你怎么了？”罗伊安静下来，语气放轻。“有什么没告诉我？”

“没啥。”

罗伊推开他，着实锤了一下对方肩膀。不出所料，休斯发出嘶的一声。

“你伤还没好？”罗伊皱起眉头。

“这倒是不碍事。”休斯盘腿坐在地上，双手撑着额头说。虽然喝的不多，但他们喝得太快，这会儿也稍微有点头晕。“我上次受伤的时候，在医疗队躺了好几天。我给格雷西亚写信说让她不要等我了……我怕我真的会死。她跟我说无论如何都会等我……然后是这一次。这一次……炮弹落下时我真的觉得就是现在了。”

罗伊苦涩地听着，后槽牙咬紧了，仍然安静没有评论。他的好友平时就话很多，最好是让他一次性说完。

“所以我醒过来的时候，看到布拉德雷走进来，镇定地，甚至是和蔼地与伤员打招呼。”休斯继续说。“我觉得他是个怪物。你知道，他们管你叫怪物。但这片战场上没有任何人比布拉德雷更像一个怪物。”

他们会因为这些话直接被丢进军事法庭。感谢罗伊的啤酒让周边几个帐篷的人都酒足饭饱地歇下了。

“我坐起来。伤口和疼痛都不足以和我当时感受到的恐惧相比。从上次宗族长老的事情我就知道他根本没有结束这场战争的打算。无论他的战术多么优秀。伤员得到了不错的保障，大总统亲自去慰问——一开始就是他将这些人，将我们投入这个不毛之地。我几乎已经死过一次了。所以我愤怒地问他，战争到底什么时候会结束？”

罗伊看着他，突然明白了一点。“在他的目标完成的时候。”

休斯举起空荡荡的酒瓶。“敬伊修瓦尔。”

“敬伊修瓦尔。”

~ * ~

当罗伊下马，站在先遣部队开拓出来的最容易到达的洞穴入口前，敌方的哨兵已经被狙击手清理干净。他深吸了一口气。傍晚的沙漠开始转凉，洞穴里更是寒冷入骨的气息。还有潮湿与昏暗之地惯有的味道。这该是地质与考古学家梦寐以求的地方，里面数不清的矿物、钟乳石、地下湖泊和从未见过天日的新物种。

布拉德雷站在他身旁，温和地拍了拍罗伊的肩膀。“其他入口的部队都就位了。怎么样，有把握吗？”

罗伊半蹲在地上，将准备好的探测炼成阵启动。“按照气流走向，能藏人的部分并不多。问题是洞穴内的氧气含量可能不足以支持充分燃烧。”

“不需要完全燃烧就能了结叛军，不是吗？”

“没错，阁下。”罗伊站起身回答。休斯就在他身后两步的地方，屏住了呼吸。

如果一定要由他点第一把火，罗伊希望能做得干净利落些。

布拉德雷赞许地点了点头。“还需要什么协助？你知道我们有远程炼金术师配合。”

“不用了。那样控制很难稳定。”罗伊整理好手套，一个人向前一步，摆好点火的姿势。“请尽量后退，冲击波可能会很大。”

部分见过焰之炼金术师战斗的军人早早等在后排，剩下不明所以的人也跟着退后了。

“总统阁下？”罗伊惊讶地侧过头，布拉德雷还站在他身旁一步的地方。

“不用担心我，年轻人。”大总统说，“身先士卒都做不到，我这个老头子也不用干了。”

罗伊沉默着点了点头，闭上眼，感受大气中流动的能量。

他曾为此欣喜若狂，彻夜难眠。他曾为此志得意满，也曾为此痛心疾首。罗伊在不平的岩石上站稳，紧张而沉重地挺起胸膛，将精神集中在手背的炼成阵上。

啪——

在被刺目的冲击波吞噬之前，他看到深渊中一抹幽蓝的鬼火冲他笑了。

~ * ~

“战争结束了。大英雄。”罗伊醒来的时候，休斯正守在他的行军床旁边看报纸。

“我晕了多久？”罗伊试图坐起来，胸口的疼痛迫使他打了个寒颤。

“将近两天？”休斯说，“护士长让你别起来。冲击波给你的腹部搅了一团糟。还有烧伤。要不是大总统把你弄出来你就没了。”

罗伊轻声嗯了一声，平躺回去。

“叛军呢？”他问。

“洞穴内发现尸体76具。一半是烧死的一半是吸入有毒烟雾窒息。北部和西部出口分别捕获了21和68名叛军，大部分都是当场击毙。”他顿了顿，说，“后续搜索还在进行，也许还有没被发现的出口，但这几乎就是所有人了。”

罗伊听着，一时忘记了该用什么方式回复。

“我想喝水。”他说。

“啧。”休斯站起身，“你也就这时候能使唤我。对了，”他走到茶几前，举起开水瓶的时候想起来。“你应该马上会升到中佐。他们准备在表彰会上好好折腾你。”

“我知道。”罗伊说，“我就是为此而做的，不是吗？”

休斯沉默了一会，端着水杯回来，“你可少说两句吧。”

他是个怪物。他知道的。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> （蓝色火焰大概是洞穴内稀有气体燃烧导致的，自然现象，真的是自然现象（逃


End file.
